


Day Twenty One;Moving In:Help me build this (Traflager D Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Beds, Forehead Kisses, Interior Decorating, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Plans, Sappy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Law and Sanji finally move in,and of course Sanji checks out the Kitchen and Law ends up roping him into helping brining the bedroom stuff up to Thier Room and Sanji wants to help build Something
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Day Twenty One;Moving In:Help me build this (Traflager D Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji)

The house was full of brown boxes labeled all different sizes were pushed to the side,some smaller ones where onto the counter's.

"So,this is our house finally.."

Law dropped his bag and smiled, walking towards Sanji wrapping his arms around his waist,resting his head on his shoulder

"Yeah,it is...Ooh! I want to check out the kitchen!!"

Sanji untangled himself from Law and skipped off to the kitchen, immediately geeking out over the counter tops and fridge,Law chuckled and walked towards the box Labeled bedroom and slowly unpeeled the tape,lifting the flaps up and smiled.

"Babe,we should probably sort the bed out first,so we can Atleast sleep"

All he got as a response was a squeal and a mumble of words,Law raised his eyebrow and walked towards the Kitchen and sure enough,Sanji was currently exploring the pantry,already deciding where certain items should go.

"Sanji."

"Hmm,the rice should go there,along with the other grains and,over there can be the-"

"Sanji."

Sanji poked his head out of the cupboard and smiled sheepishly

"H..heh? Hi Law"

Law tried not to smile at how cute Sanji was being,geeking out over the whole kitchen but he couldn't blame him.

This was his Kitchen,his Second baby.

"Hi Sanji,did you hear what I said baby?"

Sanji blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, giggling nervously

"W...what? Um...I-"

Law chuckled as Sanji walked out of the Pantry,rubbing his arm

"It's okay,I said we should probably sort out the bedroom things first so we can set up our bed,so we have somewhere to sleep tonight"

Sanji nodded and ruffled his hair gently,smiling oh so Brightly which caused a small smile to trace Law's lips

"Yeah,that Definitely makes sense! Now then,Come on Doctor! Let's do this"

Sanji ran upstairs and whistled happily.

"S.. Sanji! Wait your flat ass!! We need to decide a room"

Law chased after Sanji,who was poking his head into the bigger rooms,glancing around, most likely already deciding where things would go.

"Shouldn't the one with the bigger closet be our room? So we can split it evenly for your suits and For my hoodies and scrubs?"

Sanji walked over to Law,gently hugging him,resting his head on his chest,Law gently rubbed his back, before brining his fingers up to smooth out small peice's of the soft blonde hair.

"Is something the matter?"

Sanji shook his head no,closing his eyes,humming happily

"Just..I'm very happy we are moving in together,but I'm nervous since this is a big commitment"

Law placed a soft kiss onto his forehead,pushing some of his blonde hair back,making Sanji puff his cheeks out 

"Of course your nervous,This is a big commitment,but we are ready for this Sanji"

Sanji looked up and nodded,before glancing around the room

"I think this is the room"

Law looked around,the room was one of the bigger on the floor,there was a decent sized wardrobe for two people,the walls were freshly painted a white colour,There was a A cubby hole that was attached to the window which gave them a goregues view of the beach and you could see the Baratie in the distance.

They loved this place for so many reasons,it was close to both of Thier works,it was a little bit bigger then both of their old places but togther, Sanji had also loved how close it was to the food shops and farmers market.

"Now,let's get building a bed shall we?"

Sanji groaned and nodded,pulling himself out of Law's arms and dragged himself downstairs Law following Behind.

Sanji located the Boxes quickly and scooped up the smaller ones,taking them up frost while Law waited for him to come back down to bring the frame of the bed up.

Apon returning downstairs Sanji immediately helped law lift the Box up as they slowly began to take it upstairs

"Careful not to catch it on anything Sanji"

"I know, I'm being careful Law,I promise"

They arrived outside their door and Law gently removed one hand and opened the door,since it must have accidentally swung closed,walking into the room,they placed it gently down and Sanji collapsed to the floor,groaning

"Come on Blondie,we need to do this"

"Noooo"

"Sanji"

Sanji groaned and leaned up into his elbows,watching Law slowly unpack it,he raised his eyebrows and shifted to his knees

Law pulled out the pamphlet's and gently tossed them to Sanji,who caught them and raised his eyebrow

"Why do I have these?"

"Do you know how to build this bed?"

"No...?"

"Exactly,your gonna read the instructions to me,while I build it"

"I..can help!"

"And you are,by reading the rules"

Sanji pouted and opened the pamphlet and sighed

"I...wanted to help you.. Actually build it..you know...cause it's Nice"

Law rolled his sleeves up and pulled his hat off,gently placing it atop Sanji's head,making him blink

"You really want to help?"

Sanji nodded, pulling the hat onto his head probably and smiled

"Yes please Law"

"What if you get hu-"

Law chuckled as Sanji pouted harder and He looked damn right Adorable.

"Okay,okay you can help, but if you get hurt,your not helping anymore."

"Ay ay Doctor!"

Sanji crawled over to Law and opened the book to page one,clearing his throat before reading it

"Locate part A and Part B of the main frame"

Law nodded and glanced at the longer frame prices and gently picked up the Silver rods

"Do I need to connect them now? Or later"

Sanji's eye glanced back down onto he book and nodded

"Yeah,connect them now and then Do the same for C and D and connect the halfs together"

Law nodded and proceeded to do that,placing the frame into the middle of the room,so they had enough space to finish the rest

"Right...Now"

Sanji flipped through the book and pouted

"27...more instructions to go"

Law chuckled and kissed his lips softly,which Sanji happily kissed the Coffee tasting lips back

"Come on Moving in buddy,let's do this"


End file.
